Musical Tragdies
by jazminewriter
Summary: Story for the Donatello Brothers. The death of Phantom R has affected these back-up dancers, thus having them to start their lives all over. However, this will lead them into an adventure that will be worth sharing.
1. The Donatello Brothers

**For those who know the Donatello Brothers, I am doing this story for them! So, here is **_**Musical Tragedies!**_

**Note: ****I do not own Rhythm Thief; Sega does. **

Another successful dance turned into a great party afterwards. The moonlight shined down all over Paris, France, and music filled the silent wind. Most people are just talking to the main star of the show: Phantom R himself. He answered a lot of questions, yet he felt like he needs some time to be alone because of the crowds.

"He has his hands full tonight, am I right…?" One voice whispered. The other who received the message nodded. The two teenagers, who were watching Phantom R walk to the bridge, just sighed. Still, each performance brought the three of them together in friendship. These two are twins, both eighteen, the same age as Phantom R. Their appearance is the same to each other and the Phantom's, but the tie and band on their fedoras are grey, and their hair is black. However, their identity is concealed, for their eyes are covered by a shadow that was formed from their hat brims. One was watching their head leader walk to the bridge; the other was reading a collection of poetry from Edgar Allen Poe. Still, they have names; their names are Galileo and Leonardo Donatello.

"…Aren't you even going to look up, Gal?" Leonardo whispered again. His younger brother didn't look up from his book. The tragic world of Poe has Galileo absorbed into the place, seeing what is happening. He seems somewhat unfazed at Leo's question.

"…" He did not even say anything. Leo then snatched the book out of Gal's hands. He stares at his older brother. "…I'm sorry…I can't help it but just read." Galileo made another meaningless excuse to his reading.

"We need to go home now. Let's say good night to Phantom R before we go." Leonardo suggested as he stands up from the bench those two have been sitting on for a while. His knees popped without any sounds. Galileo stands up next, stretching his arms. As the two of them turned around to see the bridge, their leader isn't there anymore. They knew that Phantom R was standing at the bridge's edge a while ago. They ran all the way there, hoping that their leader is still there.

"…Leonardo…Galileo…look out…" Phantom R weakly commanded. The two brothers turned around to see Phantom R beaten and slashed at. Blood flowed from different cuts, two on his forehead, one from his stomach; various wound piercings spotted Phantom R's flawed body, one a few inches away from his stomach, and one directly at his heart. "Napoleon…he…did this to…me…" He wanted to let the two brothers know who they should be looking for.

"Look, we'll get you some help!" Galileo cried as he got down on his knees to carry their partner. "We could, right Leo!? We can still help him, can we!?" Leonardo shook his head.

"We can't. He's already in bad condition; if anything else happens to him, he will get worse. I am older than you, and that's what I think." Leo replies to the question. Galileo stood up, his hat falling off his head. The shadow disappeared from his face, revealing innocent green eyes. "We should leave him here."

"Then the constables will take him to the hospital, then to jail! We cannot abandon Phantom R!" The two dancers continued to argue about R's path. Either that they take him to the hospital, or they wait for Inspector Vergier to come and him to the place, then straight to the station.

"Guys…you really shouldn't be…fighting over how my life…will turn out…." The rhythm thief weakly spoke again. This time drawing the dancers' attention, they looked down at the dying thief. "My life is…almost over now, even as…we speak. You have to…leave me here…. Just watch…your backs because…Napoleon…will probably attack the two of you next. He'll…" Phantom R stops breathing…and no pulse was found. Galileo kept looking for a pulse, but he felt his wrist being gripped by his own brother.

"…Just lay him down here. We need to get out of here, or we will be the guilty ones." Leonardo commanded his younger sibling. Gal refused; the two of them are now struggling for the corpse. It so happens that the oldest won this short battle. He places the dead body on the other side of the bridge, where some grass and a willow tree were growing. "There. Now he looks peaceful now. Come on, now! We need to leave!" He grabs Galileo's wrist and the two of them ran all the way back to their apartment. As they were running, tears trailed down both of their faces, occasionally falling on the road. They don't know where they were going or how fast they are moving. Leonardo almost ran into a flower cart, and his brother nearly ran over a baby carriage. They didn't stop their pace until they reached their home. Nothing will be the same anymore; no more performances especially. Once they entered their room, consisting of a bunk bed, two desks on each side, an easel and a bookshelf, the two of them got in their beds and cried miserably. Galileo cried the loudest; his shouts of pure sorrow and misery filled the room. Leonardo remains quiet, but his tears soaked up his pillow.

"…What will become of us now, brother…? Without Phantom R, we are nothing…" Gal questioned. His voice was muffled by his pillow. Leo's voice was above him.

"I do not know. But we should do something about this…like find Napoleon…"

"But he will hurt us too, like what he did today. We can't afford to lose each other… And I can't lose you… Without you, it feels like half of my heart is gone with you…"

"I know, Gal. I would feel the same way about you if you die…"

"Leo…I don't want to die…"

"Neither do I. But trust me; we will find him, and we will kill him…" Galileo's hand dangled down from the side of the bunk bed. Leonardo then took the offer. "I promise, Napoleon will suffer, like how Raphael did today…" So now, the day is over. A new beginning…is starting…

**For those of you who love the rhythm thief, I am sorry for having him killed this early. Don't worry; I promise you, things will get better. This story is a multi-chapter. For now, please rate and review.**


	2. A New Beginning

**Welcome back! Did the last chapter make you sad on the inside? Well, I guess that things will get worse later on. I would like to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX, lightpikachu08 and Galexia the Chao for their comments on the last chapter. Now, let's back to **_**Musical Tragedies!**_

**Note: ****I do not own Rhythm Thief; Sega does. I do not own the Donatello Brothers as well; rhythmthiefR does.**

The sound of an alarm clock fills the silent room. Both brothers didn't bother turning the noise down; they were still too depressed to even start a new day…and a new life. Galileo stayed up all night, crying over yesterday's events, yet his older brother managed to sleep easy. Still, they aren't even in the mood to leave their apartment. Leonardo, who just woke up, started to climb down the top bunk and turns off the alarm.

"Gal, it's time to let all of this go. Phantom R is already dead; I bet that the constables have found the body already." Leo whispered in his twin's ear. Once again, there was a muffled voice; the voice mostly sounded like, "Not today…" "…You need to wake up now. Please." The younger brother pulls his blanket over himself. So, Leonardo grabs his twin's ankles and drags Galileo out of the bed, his top pillow coming off the bed as well.

"…Please…I just want to stay in bed, Leo…" Galileo whimpered. He felt his ankles being released by his own twin's hands. "…Can't I just stay home…?"

"…All right. I'll see if I can find us a job somewhere." And just like that, Leonardo leaves his brother home alone, lying on the light green carpet. The tears have stopped during the night, so now that he's doing is lying on the soft, calming floor.

"…Why…does it have to be him…? Can't it be anyone else, like Jean or Charlie…or anyone else? Why does it have to be Raphael!?" Galileo cried as he pounds his fists into the floor; he grabbed the pillow that's lying next to him and screamed in it.

_Out in town…_

There is no sign of any opportunities to even sign up for. Leo sighed as he keeps looking at the array of buildings, waiting for a signal that has the meaning of, "Looking for help now!" So far, nothing like that didn't catch his eyes. Several people stared at him because they have seen him with Gal and Phantom R; today is not one of those days…

So suddenly, he runs into girl and falls onto her. They stare at each other for a minute, and Leonardo mutters, "…Sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm just new here. I was wondering if I can find a figure skating arena around here…" She says as she stands up. She's sixteen with black, shoulder-length hair, brown eyes adorned with red glasses. Her attire is actually not Parisian: white shirt with a blue badge, revealing its symbol, being a train on tracks. What appears to be dangling on her wrist is an arrow friendship bracelet, bearing the colors white, black, brown, blue and pink to represent her true colors. Her legs are covered by a long black skirt and her feet are bearing hot pink ballerina flat shoes.

"…I'm…I'm not so sure if there is one…" He replies, looking down at his feet. The girl tilts her head a little.

"You're lying. You actually live close to one; probably two to three blocks on the left of your apartment." What this girl said made his eyes pop; he removes his hat, flashing out his green eyes.

"…H…How did you know…?" He muttered again. The girl shook her head. Is she reading my mind, Leonardo thought as he watches her stand still, facing him. She points at her head, her bracelet falling further down her arm.

"There are physics in the world; I'm one, and I can read your mind just as easy. Your name…Leonardo Donatello. You have a brother named Galileo, and you have lost a dear friend by the name of Raphael, also called Phantom R. You can't keep your thoughts to yourself, leaving them open. Is all of that…right?" The girl held Leonardo's chin with careful hands. He gulped, looking shocked, yet surprised at the same time.

"…Yes, it's all true." The person who he was talking to walks away, her hair flowing behind it. "Wait; what's your name by any chance?" He asked before she disappears into the crowd of people.

"…Elise. Or you can also call me Crystal; whichever you prefer." She answered. Finally, Leo followed behind her. "…Huh. You still want to talk some more?"

"We…we can go to the ice rink together. I was wondering why you were looking for that place." Leonardo stuttered as he paced behind Elise. She just kept a good eye on him as begins to remove his fedora. "…Is it okay if I can…go with you?"

"…Sure thing; I was actually looking for a team. You see, I used to work with this one person in figure skating, and one day…he just died right after our best performance. I never had anyone to share the prize money or even the medal. Would you like to…be that one…?" That question is too surprising to him, yet his heart wants to help Elise in any way possible.

"…Okay. But, Galileo…he'll have nothing to do once I'm not at home…"

"He can join in too. I once worked with three other people as well."

"All right. I'll ask my brother if we both can be partners with you! Besides, we can't hold onto the past, can't we? It will only hold us back."

"Precisely. Now, meet me inside the rink at noon sharp. And do try to brighten Galileo; he needs some help adjusting to Raphael's death."

"I will." So now, the two of them part their ways, and hurried on to their destination… As Leonardo keeps walking to his apartment, he felt a bit…strange. While talking to Elise, his heart seems not only to help, but to lust for her…

**What do you think so far? I hope that it's going well. Once again, here are some shout outs to XXMesprit's MistressXX, lightpikachu08 and Galexia the Chao for their comments. And I know you feel bad that Raphael has to die; don't worry, all of that changes soon. In the meanwhile, please rate and review.**


	3. First Try

**Welcome back! I would like to give shout-outs to Galexia the Chao, Lady Phantom R, XXMesprit's MistressXX and a special guest for reviewing! Plus, Galexia thinks that Leo has a crush with Elise. I won't be telling any spoilers, so you all have to wait. So, let's continue with the story.**

**Note: ****I do not own Rhythm Thief, or the Donatello Brothers.**

Leonardo hastily runs back to the apartment, seeing Galileo reading in his bed. Once again, he pretends not to hear the door open. A picture of them, Marie and Raphael stood on the bedside table, the picture facing the wall.

"…You're still down about this? You need to calm down and face the present!" Leo shouted, slamming his hand on the bedside table, making the picture fall down on the carpet. Galileo looks up from The Odyssey, and he sets the book down.

"I can't just let all of this go. Raphael let us join him in dancing…and I guess that we have nothing else to do." He mutters, not looking at his older sibling. Leonardo sits down on the bed. "…Any luck finding us work?"

Leo flashes a smile as he removes his hat. "Yeah; some new girl to Paris was asking to find an ice skating partners. I told her that we would help her out." Galileo widened his eyes at the end of the sentence: "…_we _would help her…"

"Are you crazy!? You…we…we don't even know _how _skate!" Galileo cries out in response. Leo shakes his head. He stands up and faces his younger sibling. The expression on his face only meant one thing: _suck it up_.

"…We'll manage. Come on; let's get going. I think that the girl is still there. And, please don't act strange around her; she's already strange…" Gal noticed the emphasis on the word "already", so he assumes that she must be a weirdo or a nerd. The sunset was in full view once the two of them walked out.

_Ten minutes later…_

The ice rink was silent, except for the sound of The Four Seasons: Spring. Also, skates moving on the ice made Leonardo a little turned on for trying out a new experience. Elise glances at the sight of the Donatello twins, so she skates all the way towards them.

"Okay, which one of you is the one I talked to earlier today?" She asks, pointing a finger at them. Leonardo raises his hand. "…Thanks. So I guess that the other is Galileo, right?" Gal nods back, returning the answer.

"…He's still a bit down… I tried to cheer him up, but I think I made it worse." Leo whispered to Elise. She pondered the situation, and it seems it still has to be about Raphael.

"I understand that he's struggling. Don't worry; I'll find a way to make him feel better. In the meanwhile, I suppose that the two of you don't know how to skate, right?" She skates to the middle of the rink, and throws two skates to the boys. "Put those on; I'll teach you guys." Leo hastily puts the skates on, while Gal stays on his pace, actually learning how. Once Leonardo finishes the final lace, Elise grabs his hand and drags him to the ice.

"AHH! Let go; I just got on!" He shouted at her. Being a physic, she lifts him up and puts him on his feet. "…I forgot you can do that…" Elise smiles.

"Now, just take my hand, and follow my lead." She holds out her right hand; Leo accepts the command. Elise then skates slowly, and very steadily, she goes faster. Galileo watches from the bench, and he sees his older sibling learn a new skill with ease. "You seem to get better at this. Now, I'm going to let go, and you try to tag me!" And just like that, Elise releases Leo's hand, almost making fall on the ice. He regains his balance and sees that Elise is really using all her skill to this lesson.

"Can't you just slow down a little!?" He shouted from across the rink. Elise shakes her head. His heart swelled with confidence, but he wasn't sure if he even wants to do this. But something keeps telling him to keep going. So, Leonardo skates again with a faster pace. Elise then skates away from him, going away further and further. She then goes towards the edge of the wall, and presses a button on a little radio. He catches her as soon she pressed the button.

"Good job. Now, see if you can tag me…with a little flair." So, she skates away, doing a little spin while skating. Of course, she's looking for a _figure skating _team, he thought. He begins to skate again, this time doing somewhat like dance moves that somehow is now skating moves.

"Let me try now!" Galileo begins to skate and follow behind his brother. He continues a string of tricks, from a little spin kick that started from a heel kick, to a standing still pose where his arms are spread out. Leonardo then did a twirl, just to tag Elise.

"…Now you're it." He says, taking her hand. She smiles again, only to skate back to the bench Galileo was sitting on.

"Gal, go ahead and skate around. I'll record his performance, and I'll see if the two of you are good enough for me." She says, pulling out a small camera out of her bag. Galileo continues his routine, which appears to be a dance routine he did with his brother and Phantom R. "…It looks like that the two of you have done this before, am I right?"

"Yeah, it is true. One day, our parents wanted us to learn something new for once. So our mom and dad took us here. The place had lessons, and we had to attend them. We were second best, so we had our share of experience." Leonardo follows his eyes at his brother, seeing all the finesse Galileo is putting into his routine. Finally, the song ended, and he was done. "Leo, I already recorded your second performance, so please wait for a while." Elise starts packing up her things and walks out. Leonardo blushes pink in his cheeks, and it didn't take long for Galileo to take notice of the strange expression.

"Are you cold, because I'm not chilled at all, or is that you love that girl…?" Gal stands in front of his twin, his voice sounding like, sing-song.

"What…no, that's so not true! I don't love her!" Leo replies, his cheeks getting even redder. Gal waves a finger in his brother's face. "I'm honest!"

"You may say you don't love her, but actually you do. Think about it." Galileo then walks away, waiting outside the rink. Leo's heart was now beating faster and faster; what if his younger sibling is right? What if he really loves Elise, a girl he just met on this day…?

**I want to make a point here: I am sort of hinting Leonardo's feelings towards Elise, so there's no telling how he feels about Elise. Once again, thanks rhythmthiefR, XXMesprit's MistressXX, Lady Phantom R and Galexia the Chao for your reviews! In the meanwhile, please rate and review.**


	4. Broken Brothers and New Romance

**I am really sorry for leaving all of you waiting. Really, I am sorry. I've been very busy, and I don't know which stories to work on, so now I'm picking whatever comes to mind. So, welcome back to **_**Musical Tragedies. **_**I would like to thank the following for commenting this story: XXMesprit's MistressXX, Galexia the Chao, Lady Phantom R, and a guest reader named "Red Echo". Please leave a review once you are done reading to let me know if you are ever interested in this story to keep it going. **

"…I don't love Elise! Quit saying that, Galileo!" Leonardo was still flustered after the skating lesson. Of course, his younger brother made an embarrassing remark about their new "master", but found it offensive. "Why? Do YOU love her?"

"…" Finally, Galileo stops walking. He turns around, and punches his older sibling in the face. Leo falls back, his body crashing into a trash bin. Blood started to flow out of the corner of his mouth, already dripping onto some wasted paper. He wipes it away with his red sleeve, and storms his way back to the apartment. "Yes…" The younger brother whispers to himself, answering the question in a quiet voice. "…I'm sorry…" And like that, he slowly walks back to the bridge where he and Leonardo watched Raphael die. Tears started to stream out of his eyes and create a tiny puddle out of the salty liquid.

"So, this is where the infamous Phantom R passed away?" Elise appears out of nowhere, and taps Galileo on the shoulder. He became startled, so he hastily wiped away his tears with his hand that smacked Leonardo. Still, his red swollen eyes can't hide the fact that he was crying. "I truly understand that this is still too hard to take in. Even though you try to move on, it hurts you and only you. Listen…" She grabs Gal's wrist and held him close. "Take a break for once. Perhaps Leonardo didn't tell you about me much…Let me tell you…during our _flight…_" And then, she levitates herself and Galileo off the ground. He screamed, his legs flailing to get back on solid ground.

"Never mind, I need to get home right now! Please, get me down!" He shouted, but was silenced by Elise's hushing. Finally, he settled down. She then flies off with him. "Really, I need to get back to the apartment! Get me down, right now Elise!"

"Not if Leonardo is upset, like he is right now. Take a look for yourself." She takes him to the apartment, where Leonardo is throwing a collection of books at the walls and door. His voice was audible from the window, and he does sound mad.

"_That Galileo better not back here tonight! I hope he dies, like Raphael. I can't stand him being careless and reckless!" _ Leo then peers outside the window, and sees the two of them watching. He began to stomp towards the window to punch them. Instead, Elise flies upward, leaving Leo a bloody fist that resulted from the shattered glass. He yelled in pain, removing each of the shards out of his fingers, thinking that his younger sibling will never come back to Paris.

Elise leads Galileo away from central Paris, only to go into the woods. As the two of them land on the grass, Elise hears more crying from her new friend. "Why is all of this happening!? I don't understand…Raphael is dead, Leonardo won't listen to me…I don't know what to do now, Elise." He sits down on the grass and cries his green eyes out.

"I don't know. But to me, traveling helps out. Perhaps I can take you away from Paris for a while. We can go anywhere you want to go. It could be Hong Kong, New York City or Manila, anywhere…" Elise puts a hand on his shoulder. He, for the first time today, smiles. "But, let me tell you about me. I'm a normal girl with the gift of psychic powers and flight. How I got them, I don't know. But sometimes, I can teach others these boons. Maybe I can teach them to you, that is, if you want to." Galileo looks at her with his red eyes, but says nothing. At last, he nods.

"Can say something first?" Elise sits down next him, and feels her hand being squeezed by his. "I _love _you, Elise. Leonardo might, but I don't care. He doesn't care about others much, but I do. Please, don't be mad…I know we just met today, but still…I really do love you." Elise blushes a light pink, but was not mad, due to her expression.

"Well, I'm not as amused. Since I'm a psychic, then I can also read the minds of others if I want to. Trust me, I can tell a lot about you in a few minutes. But, would you like to learn my trades?"

"Yes, I would like to. I'm scared, but want to learn." Elise smiles shortly, and helps him stand up.

"Now, it will take a few days, at most, to learn how to use psychic powers. For flying, it takes a few weeks for adjustment. However, you can't let anyone see you doing this. If you get caught, then we have to stop. Now, give me your hands." Galileo holds out his hands, palms facing the sky. "This will only hurt for a short while…"

**Curious what will happen to Galileo in his attempt to learn Elise's special gifts? Wait for the next chapter to come out! Once again, thank you again to those who have commented this story long ago. Do leave a comment once you are done reading.**


	5. Bonded Together Again

**Welcome back to **_**Musical Tragedies. **_**So far, my thanks are to XXMesprit's MistressXX. And, Donatello Brothers, if you are still reading this, I really miss having you two around…you two and the mod. Okay, now I'll get on with the story.**

**Note: I do not own Rhythm Thief or the Donatello Brothers. Also, there is a reference of a Vocaloid song being shown.**

All this time, Elise had a pocket knife in her purse. "Like I said, it will only hurt for a short while." She then opens the pocket knife and marks a strange symbol on Galileo's hands. He winced at the pain, but withdrew it all. The mark looked only like a circle with a line connecting to a smaller circle inside the bigger one. He glances at the marks that will eventually become noticeable scars to Leonardo, Marie, and anyone else. Elise then injects a glowing fluid into both of his wrists, and the injection hurt even worse than having his flesh being cut.

"…Do I have to wait until the cuts heal?" He asks with a reassuring voice. Elise shakes her head no. "Then what do I have to do?"

"The injection is the psychic powers. I leave the cuts open for a sign that learning is possible." Galileo's blood, suddenly, turned cyan. His eyes widened to seeing the changes inside him already. "…Yes. Don't worry; the cyan color will go away within a few hours. We'll begin tomorrow. I'll take you home. Well, I think that it's best that you can stay with me for tonight. I actually live close here."

Nightfall came in quickly…and the night was typically dangerous, Galileo tells himself. He felt uncertain what kind of person Elise was. Where she lived was a log cabin that was close to a beautiful lake surrounded by willow trees. "This is your home? Why won't you live in the city?" He asks. His new friend nods. He looks past the house to see the lake.

"I don't live in cities because of the bad air. Also, I'm a nice person, and most people don't understand my personality. They don't believe a word I say when I make mistakes, or they just ignore me. I guess that sometimes Leo does that to you: if he's mad, he says that you will never come back to him because of anger. He may say that, but he's only saying that because he goes through a lot of stress. Think of Raphael: when he was very young, he would be sick for his entire month if it wasn't for his father." Finally, Galileo sees the real "Elise": a misunderstood person who everyone doesn't take time to know. Somehow, his heart swells with the same situation, except it deals with his brother.

"…I understand. Leonardo does the same thing. If I get him mad, he won't listen to me, and he will tell me to go away from his life, or to just kill myself or something like that. I don't want to leave my older brother out there without me. We always wanted to be the best…of the best… That's when we met Phantom R. He was doing fine, and we asked him if we can become his backup dancers. Once he said yes, our lives become as one. I've never stopped thinking about him…even after his soul is in peace. I…really want to tell someone this…and I'm glad it's you…"

He felt like he became a part of Elise's life, and made it whole. He glances inside the room, seeing multiple pictures of her working in a subway with two twins, one wearing black, the other in white; the next picture was her with a blond male who looked like a witch. "Where did you get these memories?"

"I get them from many areas. Don't forget, I can fly, so I can go to my workplace, or see distant friends in faraway lands. Some are extraordinary; some are as plain as it is. But overall, I'm glad to go to these worlds, Galileo. I'll sleep on the couch." As Galileo goes up the stairs, he hears Elise silently sing strange lyrics…

"_Rolling Girl was always in a dream that will never come true._

_There was so much noise inside her little head; she scratches it all around…she scratches it all around._

'_No problem', the word comes out so lightly; did she lose the words she had to say?_

_It's a mistake, what a mistake. If it ends up being another puzzle, it rolls again! _

_One more time, one more time, I will be rolling again today._

_And the girls say, the girls say as she orchestrated the meaning in her spoken words_

'_Are you done yet?' 'Not done yet. The future is still so far away from me…so I stop my breath for now.'"_

The lyrics represented her truly…she makes mistakes, and no one will hear her excuse. Once he enters the bedroom, there was a laptop lying on the bed. To figure out the rest of the song, he went ahead and looked up the lyrics. First, he asked Elise what the song was called first.

"The song is called Rolling Girl. It's one of the songs I mostly enjoy singing." He goes back to search the rest of the lyrics…

"_Rolling Girl had come to her end beyond the color she can't reach._

_Those overlapping voices in the air…she mixes them all together, she mixes them all together._

'_No problem', the word comes out so light…she lost the words she had to say._

'_What should I do to make it right? No matter how many times the mistakes are made, the slope is tempting me to roll on it again._

_One more time, one more time; 'Please let me roll again one more time'. _

_And the girls say, the girls say, as she lays the meaning over her unspoken words:_

'_Are you done yet?' 'Just a bit more. It seems like something will be seen soon, so I stop my breath now, for now.'_

_One more time, one more, 'I will be rolling again today.' _

_And the girls say, the girls say as she plays the sound of laughter to her spoken words!_

'_Are you done? That's enough; you must have been sick and tired of this, so don't breath now…right now.'"_

"…I'm sick of this feeling too…" Soon, he fell asleep, dreaming about Leonardo accepting him the way he is now. Of course, this will change him drastically… so now his life won't become the same ever…

The next morning, Elise was already gone. Some food was left on the table: pancakes, eggs, bacon, sliced strawberries, and orange juice were his breakfast. Once he was done, he walked back to the apartment, to see Leonardo paying some guy. Perhaps it was for the broken window.

"…Good morning, Leonardo. How are you holding up?" Those were the first words that came out of Galileo's mouth. He hid his scarred hands in his pants' pockets. The marks were still looked fresh, so he must do what he can do to keep them hidden.

"I'm fine. Look, I want to apologize about yesterday. I snapped at you, but you deserve better. I hope you forgive me…" Leo sits down on the bed, and looks down at his cut hand. "Elise came over just earlier. I got something to show you." He removes his blue t-shirt and stands up. "Please don't tell." _Wait, is he going to do_ _it…with ME_, Galileo thought. _I don't even want to; it's forbidden for our parents!_ Instead, Leo popped out a pair of white, feathery wings out of his back.

"…You can…fly?"

"Yes. Elise cut my back, and stuck two buds in me. Soon, they sprouted into wings. She told me that you were learning physic powers, so why not we have one skill each?"

"…Makes sense…" _Phew…that was close…_, Gal thought to himself. Leonardo then withdrew the wings back into his body and put on his shirt. "I forgive you, Leo. You're my brother; I doubt that nothing will ever tear our bond in two. I highly doubt that."

**Well, they made up, and they now share a new challenge that they must endure for the rest of their lives. How will they keep this secret, and how long this secret last will until they can no longer hold back and spill it out!? Wait till the next chapter! And if you never heard the song mentioned earlier in the story, then I suggest looking at my Tumblr blog to see the video and the lyrics. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Thank you! **


	6. One Chance and Dream

**Welcome back to **_**Musical Tragedies!**_** I hope that more readers are interested, because I have more works that you can read. Also, this the second most read story! Thank you to all of those who have read this story! **

**Note: I do not own Rhythm Thief or the Donatello Brothers. And in the dream, the scientists will be recognized by italicized words.**

The night was already easy to sleep through, but the thought of being experimented for having psychic powers will be a nightmare. Leonardo thought of the same thing, being strapped down to a table, having his wing buds removed because they grew into his back muscles. But still, they were asleep for a long amount of time. It was already seven o' clock, and Galileo was trying his powers without learning. He only got a one or two plates off the table, but only held them in the air for two minutes. Leo was quite impressed with his younger identical.

"Well, you got no lessons, and you already know what to do." Leonardo calls out from the other room. Galileo smiles to himself, and thought about what he dreamt of last night…

_In the dream…_

"Please, let me go! I don't want to do this for you! Let go of me and my brother!" Galileo dreamt of himself being forced to undergo several tests…and it was about his "gift". Leonardo was brought in as well, and he was kept in isolation from his younger brother, so the two of them won't be able to communicate with each other.

_"We cannot abide that. Now, keep moving."_ One of the scientists pushed the dancer to make him move faster into a room. It was a little white room with several items lying on top of a table, like heavy books, knives, a fifty pound weight, and more items. _"We know what you can do. Levitate the objects you can limit yourself to."_ He did what he can do, and tried the knives. _"Good, now keep them in the air as long as you can."_ Said another. The knives stayed in the air for, again, two minutes. They then dropped to the white tiled floor with a clatter.

"That's all I can do, just like you said. Now can I…" A knife was inserted into his stomach, and the end of it was seen on the other side. Galileo turns around to see the one person who might want him dead: Napoleon Bonaparte… The knife was drew back, blood splattering onto the floor.

_Present day…_

He tells Leonardo the dream, and it left the two twins very concern. "We must keep our eye for Napoleon. We can't let him kill us. We can't be the next on his list." A knock on the door startles the two.

"What's the matter? It's me, Elise!" The person on the other side of the door shouted. Leo and Gal look at each other, and noticed that they were holding each other. They then backed off so Gal can open the door. This time, Elise was wearing a white dress with black zigzags at the bottom of the dress, and along with it, a purple scarf and black gloves. "The two of you seem stressed. Is something bothering you guys?"

Galileo tells Elise about the dream, and she turns to a newspaper article. She points at one in particularly: one about Jean-Francios. "He was found _dead_ this morning. The constables said that he was stabbed by a sword, probably Napoleon's sword. Besides, he's the one who can use one other Raphael."

"That does make sense. But…why would Napoleon kill his ally? It makes no sense."

"Well, probably he didn't need Jean anymore. Listen, I was planning on a séance. If we can communicate with Phantom R, maybe we can learn about what Napoleon is planning to do in future reference."

The two dancers agreed to the idea. Later on during the day, all three practiced more on ice skating again, and eventually prepared for the séance that night. However, Elise can tell why Galileo received the dream and not Leonardo: because Galileo was the first to ever met Elise in Paris, it left him exposed to anything. And since he gained those new powers, he can't use them without learning the proper education to using them. On top of that, he has a relationship with her.

_Later on that night…_

"So…are you guys ready to do this?" Elise asks the two dancers. Leonardo nods to the question, while Galileo was still uncertain if it will work. He holds onto Elise's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Don't worry. Now, try to fetch me some of Raphael's stuff. If he notices that we have some of his belongings, then I'm sure he will come." Immediately, Leo goes off to get the coin Issac left Raphael to keep, his fedora, and a picture of him and Marie. "That's good. Put them in the middle of the table."

All the items made a clattering sound, but were reduced a little by the fedora. "This will work, right?" Gal whispers to his brother.

"Yes. Just trust her. If it doesn't, then we can try again sometime again."

"Boys…let us begin…"

**Wondering how the séance will go? Wait for the next chapter! Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
